The present invention relates generally to a food supplement formulation. More particularly the invention is directed to a food supplement formulation which may additionally aid the relief of interstitial cystitis.
Herbal formulations have been used as dietary supplements and natural medicaments for many years. In addition to providing compounds necessary to the human body for good nutrition, such formulations additionally may aid the body in dealing with a number of urinary tract maladies.
In addition to desiring a supplement to the daily diet, many persons suffer from a condition known as interstitial cystitis in which the afflicted person experiences frequent urination, pain in the genital/pelvic region, pain with sexual activity, and like maladies.
It would be desirable to prepare a beneficial herbal formulation that would act as a food supplement and might also simultaneously relieve the symptoms and manifestations of interstitial cystitis.
Accordant with the present invention, a beneficial herbal food supplement formulation has surprisingly been discovered. It comprises: quercetin; bromelain; papain; passiflora incarnata; valeriana officinalis; gotu kola; usnea barbata; althea officinalis; and L-arginine.
The food supplement formulation according to the present invention is useful to supplement the daily human diet, and additionally may be particularly useful for aiding the relief of interstitial cystitis.
The present invention is directed to a food supplement formulation comprising quercetin, bromelain, papain, passiflora incarnata, valeriana officinalis, gotu kola, usnea barbata, althea officinalis, and L-arginine.
Quercetin is a well-known natural compound useful as an anti-inflammatory agent and for generally promoting good cardiovascular health. Quercetin may be present in the inventive formulation at a concentration ranging from about 27 to about 55 weight percent. Preferably, the concentration of quercetin is about 45.6 weight percent.
Bromelain is a well-known natural compound which acts as an anti-inflammatory agent. Bromelain may be present in the inventive formulation at a concentration ranging from about 2 to about 5 weight percent. Preferably, the concentration of bromelain is about 3.7 weight percent.
Papain is a well-known natural compound useful as an anti-inflammatory agent and to aid digestion. Papain may be present in the inventive formulation at a concentration ranging from about 2 to about 5 weight percent. Preferably, the concentration of papain is about 3.7 weight percent.
Passiflora incarnata is a well-known herb which acts as an anti-anxiety and anti-spasmodic agent. Passiflora incarnata may be present in the inventive formulation at a concentration ranging from about 9 to about 40 weight percent. Preferably, the concentration of passiflora incarnata is about 27.4 weight percent.
Valeriana officinalis is a well-known herb useful as a smooth-muscle relaxant. Valeriana officinalis may be present in the inventive formulation at a concentration ranging from about 5 to about 15 weight percent. Preferably, the concentration of valeriana officinalis is about 9.1 weight percent.
Gotu kola is a well-known herb which acts as an anti-inflammatory agent and aid for tissue regeneration. Gotu kola may be present in the inventive formulation at a concentration ranging from about 1 to about 6 weight percent. Preferably, the concentration of gotu kola is about 2.4 weight percent.
Usnea barbata is a well-known material useful as an antibiotic and anti-inflammatory agent. Usnea barbata may be present in the inventive formulation at a concentration ranging from about 2 to about 8 weight percent. Preferably, the concentration of usnea barbata is about 4.6 weight percent.
Althea officinalis is a well-known herb which acts to sooth irritated and inflamed tissues. Althea officinalis may be present in the inventive formulation at a concentration ranging from about 0.5 to about 5 weight percent. Preferably, the concentration of althea officinalis is about 2.7 weight percent.
L-arginine is a well-known amino acid useful for aiding the body""s immune system. L-arginine may be present in the inventive formulation at a concentration ranging from about 0.2 to about 8 weight percent. Preferably, the concentration of L-arginine is about 0.5 weight percent.
The aforementioned ingredients may be ground and mixed together by conventional mixing equipment. Thereafter, the powdered mixture may be pressed into tablets or placed in gelatin capsules for oral administration. The inventive food supplement formulation may additionally contain conventional fillers and extenders such as, for example, rice flower. Conveniently, the inventive food supplement formulation may be taken orally at a dosage rate ranging from about 300 to about 2,500 milligrams per day. Preferably, the dosage rate effective as a food supplement and possibly for relief of interstitial cystitis ranges from about 800 to about 1,500 milligrams per day.